Los planos de nuestra casa
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Annabeth lo empezó como algo para distraerse, pero con el tiempo se lo fue tomando en serio conforme su relación con Percy se hacía más grande y cercana... y hasta podría ser que aquello que creaba en sus planos ya no fuera una simple fantasía. Percebeth.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan y la imagen de portada a Viria :D (si es que aparece, claro. He tenido problemas con ponerla porque se sale sola y aparece mi foto de perfil)

—One-shot Percebeth—

 **…**

 **Los planos de nuestra casa**

 **…**

Annabeth no supo cuándo empezó a diseñar esa casa ni sabía cuándo terminaría los planos de la misma, además, ya había ocupado varias de sus hojas para planos y aun así no estaba satisfecha. Por más simple que fuese cada vez que creía que estaba lista veía uno que otro detalle a arreglar y para su disgusto parecía no tener fin. No era que se quejara mucho pero: ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfeccionista?

En verdad, no pensaba que se tomaría en serio aquella casa porque de primeras se lo había tomado como una fantasía, algo con que entretenerse en sus tiempos libres. Y había sido uno que la había mantenido ocupada de la buena manera

Su diseño no era muy grande pero tampoco muy pequeña, sería de materiales resistentes pero que no alteraban la estética. Diseñada y dividida de tal forma que era sencillo llegar a donde uno quisiese. Tendría unos toques griegos elegantes pero conservaría un estilo medio moderno. Su mayor preocupación había sido poner un sector familiar, un comedor y habitaciones cercanas, porque no le gustaba que estos sectores estuvieran tan separados. Planeaba poner un patio, pero había dudado mucho sobre eso por los cuidados y tiempo que requería, también había dudado sobre poner un sótano ya que no era muy fiable, porque una casa debía complementarse con las necesidades de sus usuarios. Y esperaba que esa fuera la perfecta para ellos, pues esa era un modelo de lo que podría llegar a ser su casa, la casa de los _dos_. Todavía era una pequeña fantasía que había ido cuidando conforme su relación con Percy avanzaba más y más, cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de él hacía unos años.

Muchos pensarían que los hijos de Atenea eran bastante más realistas y usaban mucho la lógica para decidir su vida, vale, era cierto, pero no hasta el punto que los otros pensaban. Podían permitirse fantasías por más lejanas o improbables fuesen. Y ya a esas alturas, era muy posible que aquello _no fuera un simple sueño._ O así lo deseaba.

Agregando la desaprobación de su madre con respecto a la relación ¿Sería correcto que una hija de Atenea pensara así? ¿Que estuviera así de ilusionada?

Un "no" sería la respuesta más destacada. Pero tampoco le importaba tanto como hubiera creído años atrás. Ella quería decidir su vida y sabía con quién quería estar el resto de ella, y ese, contra todo pronóstico divino ,refiriéndose a cierta diosa del amor, era Perseus Jackson.

Percy…

Su Sesos de algas...

Ahí sentada en el escritorio de su habitación, detuvo por un segundo la acción de trazar el lápiz para sonreír y soltar una risita. Si hasta parecía una tonta enamorada. No se lo aprobaba así misma al cien por cien pero había momentos para estar de ese modo, estado que venía de la curiosidad de ver la reacción de Percy cuando le mostrara sus planos. ¿Cuál sería? ¿Una impresionada, de esa que solo él podía hacer? O tal vez alegre…no sabía, pero quería verla.

Pero para eso los planos debían estar terminados y perfectos, y se tenía claro que todavía no estaban así.

Acomodó mejor su lámpara de noche, tratando de escuchar a la vez si había algún ruido extraño (debía estar atenta si había monstruos, o si tal vez sus pequeños hermanos anduvieran a esas horas de la noche con tal de ver lo que hacía) y volvió a poner el lápiz en la hoja con fuerzas y disposición renovadas.

Faltaba poco para que ambos se volvieran a encontrar en el campamento, y aquel era su autoproclamado tiempo límite.

1 semana.

Se sentía realmente feliz por eso, y es que hablar por mensajes iris no era suficiente para ella y suponía que Percy sentía lo mismo. No, no lo suponía, lo sabía porque Percy era un libro abierto para ella y sus expresiones y forma de decirle las cosas eran todo lo que necesitaba para entenderlo.

—Annabeth—Escuchó la voz de su padre llamándola desde la otra habitación, no era de advertencia ni tampoco sonó potente. Al contrario, se escuchaba cansado y su tono calmo. Por experiencia sabía lo que ese llamado significaba, él no controlaba sus horarios para dormir porque consideraba que ella misma podía regularlos pero si es que fuera muy tarde él le diría.

Miró el reloj de su muñeca.

Uy. Y vaya que era tarde.

—Me estoy preparando para dormir— Dijo ella sin alterarse, escuchando una amortiguada respuesta.

Tratando de no hacer ruido empezó a guardar todo, separó una de sus tantas carpetas para guardar los planos y avances que había hecho de su pequeño proyecto y guardó también casi todos sus lápices (pues siempre había que dejar uno a mano). Cuando tuvo todo preparado echó una última mirada a su escritorio.

Luego se detuvo.

Se lo pensó un momento, luego dos, y finalmente al tercero tomó el lápiz restante con cierta duda. Sin embargo a los momentos empezó a escribir en la etiqueta de la carpeta donde guardaba esos planos _distintos a los otros_ una pequeña frase, un nombre. Entonces bostezó, dándose cuenta por fin de lo cansada que estaba y se decidió definitivamente a alistarse para dormir, dejando la carpeta descuidadamente allí sobre la tabla de madera. Aquella carpeta ahora con un nombre específico en letras griegas escritas con un bolígrafo azul:

 _Los planos de nuestra casa_

 **Fin one-shot**

Un Percebeth que quería hacer hace rato y que como era fin de semestre con suerte lo podía avanzar (más o menos unos 6 días de proceso xD) Además creí que saldría como un drabble de menos de 500 palabras pero resultó salir más largo. Espero les haya gustado uwu y si tienen comentarios yo feliz los leo.

Y eso *No sabe qué más decir acerca del fic*

Que tengan una linda mañana/tarde/noche. Bye bye :)


End file.
